¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡OMG!
by golondrinahumor
Summary: un gay llamado Naruto Usumaki se levantara, para enfrentar al patetico grupo de la remolacha que patético   , que capturo por venganza a sasuke su novio emo-gay
1. que patetico

Este fic es solo mío, mío y de nadie mas yyyy bueno es mi primer fic sean buenos y dejen muchos comentarios o como los llamen en esta página.

Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen sino ah … no recuerdo el nombre pero el punto es que no me pertenecen.

Aclaraciones: las palabras que estén en paréntesis son intervenciones de mis pensamientos y sentimientos hechas por mí en la historia ¡yay! daré mi opinión, esta es como un tráiler yyyyyyyyyy haber que mas….. A cierto y este es el prologo de mi historia :D

Capitulo: 1

¡Que patético!

En un mundo de imbéciles, mensos y estúpidos, un gay llamado Naruto Usumaki se levantara, para enfrentar al patetico grupo de la remolacha de la (que patético¬¬), que capturo por venganza a sasuke matando su novio emo-gay. Con la ayuda de su BFF Sakura Haruno y otros borrachos que no me molestare en mencionar. El tan siquiera pensara en encontrarlo, o se ira de parranda con sus amigos, dejara morir a Sasuke en la soledad y se encontrara a alguien más, o se volverá hipi y lo dejara todo para ir a vivir en la naturaleza.

Descúbranlo aquí y solo aquí les agradezco mucho por leer.

Y quiero que sepan que no siempre soy así de loca hare historias de todo tipo de género romance. Horror, humor, o lo que me pidan como mi madre siempre dice el invitado siempre tiene la razón, aunque lo que digan sea negativo le buscare el lado positivo yyyyyyyy bueno hasta la próxima historia ….por favor no sean tan malos con migo es mi primera vez y estoy más nerviosa de lo que aparento "O.o" uff uff *suspiros* (cálmate uff tu publico espera por ti, es tu gran debut cálmate ) uff (inhala -exhala) b-b-bueno e hasta la próxima lectura ya me estoy poniendo nerviosa

(Mejor me voy antes de que me arrepienta y lo borre) bueno BYE :3


	2. El comienzo

O.M.G

Capitulo #2

El comienzo

Después de una noche de asquerosidades hechas por Naruto, Sasuke y otros pendejos. Todos terminaron en la calle abrazándose, cantando Cum valla y haciéndole cosas horribles a alguien, con un muñeco vudú que se encontraron por ahí.

Cuando amaneció todos se fueron a sus casas.

Después de 45 horas seguidas de borrachera, canciones patéticas, vaguear por la calle y orinar en arbustos,…, ¡es realmente bueno descansar un poco! Se decía mentalmente Naruto mentalmente mientras tomaba un baño de burbujas con aromatizantes tropicales con olor a melocotón. Luego cuando iba a salirse de la tina accidentalmente se resbalo con el jabón con olor a melocotón y se le atoro el pie en el retrete, con todo el aje letreo abrió sin querer la ventana y las palomas entraron al baño, ellas comenzaron a picotearlo gracias a su olor a melocotón. Llamo a Sasuke para que le ayudara.

Unos minutos después….

Cuando Sasuke se encontraba caminando asía la casa de Naruto se detuvo en frente de una heladería y pensó ¿supongo que no se enojara si llego un poco tarde? Y así entro y se compro un helado.

Con Naruto….

W.T.F era lo que pensaba Naruto, ya habían pasado 3 días y Sasuke no había llegado, en el tiempo que estuvo esperando le dio hambre así que se comió su jabón con olor a melocotón pero luego de un rato le dio indigestión y tuvo que hacer sus necesidades en su pie.

Fin… por ahora luego se pondrá mucho peor lo prometo :D

Preguntas elocuentes:

Donde esta Sasuke

Que le pasara a Naruto, se comerá su pie para salir de hay

Alguna vez entenderán mi mente malévola

Descúbranlo aquí y solo aquí en O.M.G


	3. la pala de la perdicion

Capitulo #3

La pala de la perdición

Con naruto

Y ahí se encontraba el…. Hay….. Todo maltratado ….. Todo sucio y con barba con su pie…. Atorado en el retrete lleno de sus necesidades (pobre menso, parece un vago)(pero desnudo).

Pero el ahora feo, sucio, peludo y asqueroso naruto recordó que su casa está construida sobre un cementerio indio y que había una pala en su pared. Como pudo se arrastro y tomo un martillo gigante (no sé de donde lo saco ¬¬) y golpeo la pared hasta romperla, tomo la pala y rompió el retrete, pero como su pie estaba lleno de sus necesidades se resbalo y rompió la puerta donde se le atoro la cabeza pero esta vez tomo la pala y rompió la puesta (nota: se le quedo un gran pedazo de puesta en su cuello). Esto despertó a los espitirus de los indios y ellos comenzaron a atacarlo, naruto se defendió golpeándolos con la pala pero al hacerlo se golpeo por accidente en la cara y se le cayó un ojo….. (No mentira se le cayó un diente) naruto gano y los volvió a matar se arreglo y salió a buscar a sasuke .

Con sasuke

Baby, baby, baby ooh Like Baby, baby, baby noo Like Baby, baby, baby ohh es lo que Sasuke cantaba mientras caminaba vía a la casa de naruto mientras pensaba baya no puedo creer que me tarde 3 dias sacando eso de mis dientes (en mi historia sasuke y naruto son novios porque son gay) pero se detuvo por que vio algo familiar, era un grupo de tipos súper sexis O M G se iba a desmayar pero recordó que tenia novio así que se fijo mas en esos chicos y vio que uno en especial que tenía el cabello amarillo amarrado en una coleta lo estaba mirando fijamente con una cara de estar echándose un pedo pero luego lo miro con cara de TE VOY A MATAR, mientras los demás chicos súper sexis de ese grupo entraba a una tienda de trajes de baño él se le acerco y le dio una cachetada con un guante blanco (tampoco sé de donde salió ¬¬) lo golpeo en la cara, mientras tiraba el guante a alguna parte le dijo ¡ de ti me acuerdo bien¡ sasuke no le entendió y dijo ¿de qué estás hablando? Esta vez le golpeo la cara con un plátano ¡hay eso duele! Dijo sasuke el chico le dijo : sigues siendo tan ignorante, hace 14 años en la primaria Cachifa (así se llama esa escuela) …. Ohhhhh tu eres el afeminado llamado deidara, ese al que le robaba la comida porque me gustaba su cabello :D aaaaaaaaaa lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido hace 14 años…. Fue hace 14 años imbécil y la pagaras caro, no tienes ni idea de cuanta hambre tenia dijo deidara antes de llamar a sus otros compañeros, todos juntos tomaron a sasuke y se lo llevaron. (Y adivinen quien vio todo esto)(si dijeron naruto se equivocaron fue sakura la BFF de naruto) aaaaaaaaayyyyyyy pero que rayos hacia yo aquí se pregunto sakura con mirada de pensamiento en blanco(pensamiento en blanco es cuando no tienes nada en mente y te quedas mirando fijamente).

Después de 9 minutos llego naruto y vio a sakura, la golpeo para despertarla del trance y le pregunto ¿Dónde está sasuke? Sakura dijo pues se lo llevaron unos tipos al bosque hay ósea tu me entiendes (en mi historia sakura es sifrina) luego naruto camino hacia el bosque, sakura le pregunto: hay ósea a dónde vas, naruto dijo voy ha embarcarme en una aventura que no promete ningún futuro más que terminar como un vagabundo viviendo debajo de un puente y sufriendo de una enfermedad en donde la falla renal es el principal síntoma, para rescatar a sasuke.

Y y y fin :3

Termine el tercer capítulo yay ahora con el siguiente, pero antes quiero agradecerle a mi mejor amigo desde la infancia cuyo nombre no voy a pronunciar por seguridad ya que él me inspiro y a mi mejor amiga también por darme buenas ideas bye.


End file.
